New Recruit
by Gio34
Summary: The Akatsuki, through force, gain a new member. How much will she change the story of Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

A missing-nin was running through a forest. The ninja then went to jumping from tree to tree. He then heard a noise and saw a shadow. He threw three shuriken to the shadow but when he went to see if he hit someone, there was no body, just the three shuriken. Then he heard another noise and turned to the direction of the noise but then he was cut down, killed by a sword. Then someone stood over his corpse; a female.

"Good job Nee-san!" A Leaf village Chunin said. The Chunin's name was Arata Kimura. He was male and was 16 years old. He had brown hair and blue eyes, tan skin, a little below average height. He wore a green and brown jacket, tan pants and wore his headband on his forehead

"Thanks Arata." Said Arata's sister. Her name was Kimiko Kimura and she was 17 years old. She looked very different than Arata. She had shoulder length black hair, black eyes and fair skin. Unlike Arata, whose wardrobe changed every day, Kimiko always wore a black tank top and black leggings. Her headband was also on her forehead, though her bangs covered the leaf village symbol

"Come on let's get back to the village." Kimiko said to her brother. He nodded and the siblings went headed back to the leaf village.

Despite being only a year apart in age, the skill difference between the two was substantial. Kimiko was far more powerful than Arata. Arata was skilled at taijutsu and very adept at the fire style. Kimiko, however, was a better then him at taijutsu, easily able to keep up with Rock Lee and Might Guy's. She was also adept at fire style, but could also use water style. She was very skilled with the Katana as well.

* * *

><p>Kimiko and Arata arrived at the main gate and visited Kotetsu and Izumo at their booth.<p>

"Hey there Kimiko and Arata, where's the guy you supposed to capture." Kotetsu asked.

"Rotting on the forest floor." Kimiko said smiling.

The pair at the booth sighed and Izumo said, "You were supposed to capture the guy and bring him back here."

"He wasn't very cooperative; we didn't have much of a choice." Kimiko responded.

"Besides he wasn't even that important to capture anyways." Arata said. Kotetsu and Izumo then shrugged.

"Come on Arata, let's get to the Hokage's office." Kimiko said.

* * *

><p>Tsunade sighed and just stared at the Kimura siblings.<p>

"The mission was to capture the guy and bring him. Since you killed him and didn't bring him back, I'm going to have to call this mission a failure." Tsunade said exasperated.

Arata was going to protest but Kimiko spoke first, "Fair enough."

"You guys are dismissed." Tsunade spoke to the pair. The both bowed and left the Hokage's office.

Kimiko and Arata started walking to their apartment. On their way to the apartment they encountered Shikamaru,

"Hey Shikamaru!" Kimiko called out to him.

Shikamaru turned around and upon seeing that it was Kimiko actually got a faint blush on his cheeks, though Kimiko didn't notice it.

"O-Oh hey Kimi and Arata, you guys back from your mission already?"

"Yeah, the guy wasn't too hard to find, unfortunately Nee-san killed the guy instead of capturing." Arata told Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed and said, "It seems like Kimiko does that a lot these days."

"Well those people don't give me a lot of choice." Kimiko pouted.

"Well next time try not to kill the guy." Shikamaru said as he started walking away.

"Will do!" Kimiko responded cheerfully. Kimiko and Arata then started walking back to their apartment.

* * *

><p>When they arrived , they received no greeting. Their parents were dead. They died when Kimiko was only 2 and Arata was 1, so neither has any memory of the two. They had to raise themselves. Though they did have a picture of the their parents holding them when they were kids.<p>

The siblings graduated from the academy at the same year. Kimiko forgot to register for the academy when the year she became eligible, so she had to wait till next year, when Arata was also able to register. So they both went to the academy together, along with Naruto and the rest of the rookie nine.

Kimiko spent the year before she registered, training on her own. She worked herself very hard. For some reason she always had a desire to be strong, to be powerful. She wanted to be a famous Kunoichi, she trained hard. During her academy years, she was one of the few kids able to give Sasuke a real challenge. Though mostly every time they fought Sasuke came out on top.

Kimiko didn't have friends since she didn't consider them important, she thought it would be more important to train. She barley spoke to her brother

But there was one person that did catch Kimiko's attention; Naruto Uzumaki. She, like everyone else, thought that he was a loser. But she observed Naruto for a while. She saw how Naruto was being treated by the villagers, she wondered what did he do to deserve that treatment. She also saw how hard Naruto trained, how desperate he was to prove himself. Then she found out that Naruto was an orphan.

She then decided to become friends with Naruto. She became Naruto's first and only friend during the academy. Her being friends and hanging out with Naruto, caused other people and kids to look down on Kimiko, but she ignored them.

After the Chunin exams however, Kimiko became friends with the rest of the Genin, even Sasuke. She did have a team of her own but she preferred to hang out with Naruto and the rest of Genin.

When the next Chunin exams happened, Kimiko forgot to register. So when the rest of her friends and brother became Chunin, Kimiko was still a Genin. The next year however she passed the Chunin exams.

When taking missions, Kimiko usually preferred going alone, with her brother, or the other Chunin, rarely going with her teammates. In fact her teammates considered her not to be part of their team anymore, which was just fine with her, she didn't really get along with them.

* * *

><p>The next day Tsunade summoned Kimiko to the training grounds.<p>

When she arrived, she saw Tsunade and Sakura there.

"Kimiko, I want you to spar with Sakura. I've been training her and so I want to see how far she's come." Tsunade said.

Kimiko nodded and said, "Okay sounds good."

"Great!" Tsunade responded. Sakura and Kimiko then took their positions, Tsunade then started gave them the go-ahead to begin the fight.

Sakura quickly took Kimiko by surprised. Sakura launched a punch but Kimiko dodged it but paled when she saw and heard the destruction left by that one punch. They both fought for a long time, neither of them landing a decisive blow on each other. Kimiko began to use her katana but that didn't make much of a difference.

At the end of the fight however, Kimiko took the fight.

To Sakura's surprise, Kimiko used the Shadow Clone jutsu. Sakura and Tsunade had no idea Kimiko learned the Shadow clone jutsu.

She summoned one clone and they both weaved hand signs.

"Fire Style: Twin Fire Dragon Jutsu!" they both yelled. Two dragons made of fire then flew towards Sakura but she managed to dodge them. The clone then rushed to Sakura and engaged her again, while the real Kimiko stayed behind. Then suddenly, another shadow clone popped up behind Sakura and grabbed her, the other clone grabbed her as well so she couldn't escape their grasp.

Kimiko then used the Water Dragon Jutsu and hit the immobilized Sakura, ending the fight.

Kimiko then undid the jutsu. She panted heavily and smiling, said, "Man Sakura you got really strong!"

"Thanks Kimi." Sakura said in pain. Kimiko walked up to her and helped her up. Kimiko then smiled at Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a rewrite of my story New Recruit, i hope you guys like it better. Thanks for reading this!**


	2. Taken

Naruto had finally arrived at the village, after three years of training with Jiraiya, Naruto had finally arrived.

He had encountered Sakura and was conversing with her but then suddenly a voice rang out,

"NARUTO!" Kimiko yelled.

Naruto turned around and then was quickly hugged by Kimiko.

"OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN SO LONG! How have you been?!" Kimiko asked excitingly.

Naruto chuckled and smiled, then said, "I've been great! Just getting stronger! Wow look at you, you've…matured." Naruto said.

Kimiko blushed from his comment and rubbed her head, "Well thanks Naruto!" Kimiko said smiling. Sakura couldn't help but get a little jealous of Kimiko, that she was able to catch Naruto's attention.

"I'd love to catch up but Arata and I are going on a mission, so I got to get to the main gate." Kimiko said.

"Oh alright then, we should head to Ichiraiku when you came back, so that we can catch up." Naruto said smiling.

"You got it!" Kimiko said, so then started running to the main gate.

"Say hello to that twerp for me!" Naruto yelled.

"Will do! See ya!" Kimiko yelled back.

* * *

><p>Kimiko and Arata were walking back to the Leaf Village after having completed their mission. They had to go to a village that was near the borders of the Land of Fire, so they were a ways away from the Hidden Leaf.<p>

They were currently walking in a forest. Kimiko sensed something was moving around them but dismissed it as an animal.

But then, out of nowhere, there were blurs in front of the siblings and suddenly a blonde haired ninja, wearing a black robe with red clouds, had a knife to Arata's throat. Kimiko tried to help her brother but then there was a red haired man in front of her with the same robe. She immediately reached for her katana

"Don't move." Sasori said.

"Or I'll kill this brat." Deidara said.

Kimiko gulped and stopped moving.

"Please don't hurt him!" Kimiko begged. "What do you two want?" Kimiko asked

"Oh that's easy; we want you to come with us." Deidara said to her.

Kimiko looked at Deidara, then Sasori, and then her brother. She had no choice, she couldn't let Arata die.

"Okay I'll come with you." Kimiko said.

"NO DON'T!" Arata yelled and he tried to move forward but Deidara moved the kunai closer to his throat.

"Easy there fella, one more outburst like that, and you die." Deidara said to him.

"Arata, don't do anything. I can't let you be hurt. Like I said I'll go with you guys." Kimiko said tense.

Deidara then put away the knife and said, "Alright then let's go." Deidara then walked over to Sasori and Kimiko. Arata then ran forward to attack the two but was punched in the face by Deidara.

"We told you not to move kid, now you die." Deidara said, pulling out the kunai again. Kimiko grabbed Deidara's hand and begged, "NO PLEASE DON'T!"

Deidara looked at her and then put away the knife.

"Let's go." Sasori said, the two then started walking and pulled Kimiko with them.

"I'll be okay, just go back to the village." Kimiko said to her brother, giving him a reassuring smile. But it was a fake smile.

Arata then watched the three of them walk out of his line of sight. Arata got and ran to the Leaf Village as fast as he could

* * *

><p>Kimiko, Deidara and Sasori had been walking for over 15 minutes. Deidara was walking behind Kimiko, to make sure she didn't try anything, and he staring at Kimiko.<p>

_Man she is a great piece of art… _Deidara said.

Sasori himself thought Kimiko was appealing. Kimiko had a pretty average body but it was her face that caught peoples' attention, she was considered to be beautiful.

"So what do you two want with me?" Kimiko asked suddenly, snapping Deidara and Sasori out of their thoughts.

"Are you guys going to hold me for ransom? Force me to tell you Leaf Village secrets? If that's the case you better kill me now, cause I am not going to say anything." Kimiko said.

"Don't worry, we're not going to do anything like that." Deidara said.

"You're going to join the Akatsuki." Sasori said.

Kimiko, out of shock, stopped walking and asked, "W-What!? Why the hell do you guys want me to join the Akatsuki?"

"I leader told us to acquire you for the organization. He said you're very skilled and we could use those skills for our goals." Sasori said.

"B-But how do you guys even know who I am?" Kimiko asked.

"We've been watching you, Butcher of the Hidden Leaf." Sasori said. Kimiko let out a slight gasp, she hadn't been called that in a long time.

"You've been w-watching m-me?" Kimiko asked.

"With great interest." Deidara said.

"Now hurry up and start walking, we're late." Sasori said impatiently. Kimiko started walking and soon got lost in her thoughts.

_How have I never noticed them watching me? _ Kimiko thought.

* * *

><p>Arata arrived at the hidden Leaf and ran all the way to Tsunade's office. He barged in and interrupting Tsunade, Naruto, Shizune, and Sakura talking.<p>

"What is the meaning of-" Tsunade started saying angrily but Arata interrupted her.

"Men! These two guys in black robes with red clouds, took Kimiko!" Arata yelled panicked.

"What?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Black robes and red- the Akatsuki took Kimiko!?" Tsunade yelled shocked.

"Why would the Akatsuki want her?" Shizune asked.

"We have to save her!" Naruto implored.

"I agree but we can't right now!" Tsunade said to Naruto.

Naruto slammed his fist on her desk.

"WHY THE HELL NOT? WHAT IF THEY KILL HER? WE HAVE TO RESUCUE HER NOW!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"NARUTO IF THEY WANTED TO KILL HER, THEY WOULD HAVE JUST DONE IT ON THE SPOT! They want something else with her, but we don't know what. We don't know where they took her. We have to find out before we can rescue her. I don't know what they want with her but they won't kill her." Tsunade started yelling but eventually went down to a tense tone.

Naruto calmed down a bit but was still visibly angry.

"I'll send some scouts to the borders to see if we can find their tracks. Until there's nothing you three can do. I'm sorry." Tsunade said.

Naruto, Sakura and Arata were all angry but accepted that they couldn't do anything yet. All they could do was wait.

* * *

><p>The trio had finally arrived at the Akatsuki headquarters, and then Deidara spoke, snapping Kimiko out of her thoughts, "Sorry about this."<p>

Then everything went black for Kimiko. Deidara had knocked her out.

* * *

><p>When she was unconscious she had a nightmare. She was floating in a dark space and there was nothing around, she was simply floating around. Then suddenly, in front of her there was a large black demon in front of her, a massive monster with glowing red eyes. Kimiko wanted to scream but no sound came out. She had never felt so much fear before. Then the demon started entering her and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Then the demon was fully inside her.<p>

* * *

><p>Kimiko awoke on a bed in a dark room with a big headache. She sat up with a pained groan and holding her head. She then looked forward and saw two purple, ringed eyes. Kimiko immediately got frightened.<p>

"Nice to see you're awake." Pain said.

"W-Who are y-you?" Kimiko asked scared.

"I am Pain, your new leader." Pain responded.

_Those eyes…I feel like I've seen them before… _Kimiko thought.

"I-I… why do you w-want m-me to j-join you?" Kimiko asked. There was something about Pain's eyes that deeply frightened Kimiko.

"You're strong. And we need another member. That is all." Pain responded

"B-But-" Kimiko started saying.

"Enough!" Pain said forcefully, scaring Kimiko.

"As I said, you are now a member of the Akatsuki, and you will obey all my orders. Or else, your brother will die. Do you understand?" Pain asked.

Kimiko when from scared to tense and she scowled but said, "Yes Leader-sama." Pain then smiled, a rarity.

Kimiko then let out a groan of pain and her head throbbed in pain again, she then held her head.

"Why did you guys knock me out anyways?" Kimiko asked.

"Heh. To be honest that was just for fun." Pain said.

Pain then threw a cloak at Kimiko.

"Here put on this cloak and meet us in the living room." Pain said walking out of the room.

"Oh…Welcome to the Akatsuki." Pain said as he left the room.

_Well this has been one hell of a day. I get kidnapped and got forced to join the Akatsuki. _Kimiko thought. She then put on the Akatsuki cloak, got up from the bed and exited the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well the Akatsuki now have a new member. i hope you guys really end up liking this story! She's no longer going to be a jinchuriki. I have a different idea. **


	3. Soul Doubt

Kimiko walked out the room and headed towards the living room. Well she tried anyways.

She wondered the halls for a few minutes, getting lost. After a dead end she turned around and gasped in shock as a man with an orange lollipop mask stood before her. She took a step back.

"Hello!" Tobi said excitingly.

"Uh…hey…" Kimiko responded, a little frightened by Tobi.

"Who are you and whats your name?" Tobi asked curiously

"It's Kimiko… and I'm the newest member of the Akatsuki." Kimiko responded.

Tobi let out an excited gasp and glomped Kimiko.

"OH MY GOD, A NEW MEMBER! WELCOME! MY NAME IS TOBI, AND I'M A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled happily.

Kimiko was crushed by Tobi, "Uh…thanks. Can you please get off of me?" Kimiko asked, as politely as she could.

Tobi complied and got off Kimiko, he then helped her up. Kimiko then wiped off her robe.

"Uh Tobi can you help me get to the living room, I'm uh…lost." Kimiko asked embarrassed.

Tobi then grabbed Kimiko's hand and ran to the living room, dragging her with him.

"Ah Tobi slow down!" Kimiko yelled.

* * *

><p>Tobi finally stopped because they arrived at the living room.<p>

Though he left Kimiko dazed and confused. She shook her head to clear her vision and then looked forward and saw the rest of the Akatsuki assembled before her.

"Ah Kimiko, you're finally here. Everyone this is our newest member; Kimiko Kimura." Pain announced.

"Hello Kimiko, my name is Konan, nice too meet you." Konan said politely.

_Finally another girl in the Akatsuki _Konan thought relieved.

"Well hello there baby, my name is Hidan." Hidan got uncomfortably close to Kimiko. "I got a feeling we're going to be very close friends" Hidan then grabbed Kimiko's behind and so Kimiko let out a gasp and slapped Hidan, angrily.

Hidan chuckled and slammed Kimiko against the wall. "You're feisty, I like that." Hidan said to the scared Kimiko.

"Hidan! Enough." Kakuzu said. Hidan let go of Kimiko and stepped back.

"Eh Don't worry about Hidan, he's a damn fool. Anyways my name is Kakuzu." Kimiko nodded in response.

"My name is Kisame." Kisame told Kimiko.

Kisame grabbed Samehada and pointed it at her.

"Watch your step and we'll be just fine." Kisame said intimidating Kimiko.

"**My name is Zetsu. **Nice to meet you." Zetsu spoke, surprising Kimiko that there were two halves to Zetsu.

Kimiko then looked to Deidara and Sasori.

"My name is Deidara, we've already met." Deidara said.

"My name is Sasori." Sasori said simply.

Kimiko then looked to the person who hadn't introduced himself. She then let out a gasp of shock.

_That's Itachi Uchiha! The guy who massacred the Uchiha clan! Sasuke's brother!_

"My name is Itachi, nice to meet you." Itachi said indifferent. Kimiko was intimidated by Itachi, just by his appearance, but she was able to nod to him.

"And my name is Tobi!" Tobi said excitingly.

"We've…met." Kimiko said puzzled by Tobi's behavior.

Now that introductions were over, Pain dismissed the Akatsuki. They went back to their business, while Kimiko just stayed standing where she was.

_Good God, they're all freaks! What the hell did I get into?_ Kimiko thought, while cursing her bad luck.

She then thought about what she was going to do. She then decided to talk to each of the members one-on-one.

She decided to talk to Konan first.

* * *

><p>Konan went to her room so Kimiko had to find her room. Luckily the rooms had the occupant's name on it, so she found her room quickly.<p>

It wasn't closed all the way so first Kimiko peeked inside her room. She saw Konan was sitting at her desk and was working on something. Kimiko then looked around her room and saw beautiful origami. She unconsciously walked inside and looked around her room in amazement.

She then unwittingly let a "wow" escape from her mouth, catching the attention of Konan, who turned around to face the intruder in her room. Kimiko realized her mistake and saw Konan looking at her.

_Oops… _Kimiko thought, worried about how angry Konan would be.

To her surprise Konan didn't appear angry.

"Hello Kimiko." Konan said.

"Oh uh… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to walk in uninvited! I'm really really sorry!" Kimiko said panicked.

Konan started chuckling and said, "Calm down it's fine."

This gave Kimiko relief.

"I just wanted to talk to you but then I saw all this beautiful origami." Kimiko said amazed.

Konan smiled and said, "Thank you, I made it all myself."

"Wow you're good!" Kimiko said, complementing Konan.

Konan used her paper jutsu to make a paper bird and sent it flying to Kimiko who caught it.

"Wow that was cool!" Kimiko said, even more amazed.

Kimiko tried to hand it back but Konan said, "Keep it, I made it for you, since you're a new member."

"Thank you so much!" Kimiko said gratefully. "I uh got to go, see you later Konan." Kimiko said.

"Okay then, I'll always be here if you want to talk." Konan said. Kimiko nodded and she walked out of the room.

_Man she is really nice. _Kimiko thought.

* * *

><p>The closest room belonged to Kisame, so she decided to visit him.<p>

She knocked on his door and Kisame responded, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Kimiko."

"What do you want?"

" I just wanted to talk."

A pause. "Fine, you may enter."

Kimiko then opened the door and saw that Kisame was sitting on the floor.

"Hello Kisame. Uh how's it going?" Kimiko asked nervously.

"Okay, why do you want to talk?" Kisame asked.

"I figured that if I'm going to be part of the Akatsuki, I might as well get acquainted with everyone." Kimiko responded.

"Fair enough." Kisame said in response.

"So you were one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist?" Kisame nodded. "Why did you leave the Hidden Mist Village?" Kimiko asked.

"The Akatsuki offered me something the Mist village couldn't." Kisame responded.

Kimiko looked around his room and saw Samehada.

"Wow is that your sword?" Kimiko asked amazed at the size of it.

"Yes it is." Kisame responded. Kimiko then went to touch. New members always tried to touch Samehada and Kisame never stopped them, Samehada would spike their hands and would learn never to touch it again. Kisame smiled as he saw Kimiko reach for it but then something different happened.

"Wow this is heavy, you must be really strong!" Kimiko said barley able to wield Samehada.

"That's odd." Kisame said standing up.

"What is?" Kimiko asked puzzled.

"Samehada only lets me touch it, anyone else tries and they get their hands spiked. Here give it." Kisame said. Kimiko handed it to Kisame.

"Heh, it says it liked your chakra, says it tastes sweet." Kisame said.

"It's…sentient?" Kisame nodded.

"Oh well thanks…I guess? Anyways I should get going." Kimiko said as she walked to the door.

"Talk to you later Kisame." She said smiling. Kisame only nodded in response.

* * *

><p>After heading out of Kisame's room, she headed to Kakuzu's room. Even though the door was open, she still knocked on the door, though she walked in without permission.<p>

Kakuzu was busy counting his money and saw he didn't look up when Kimiko entered the room.

"What do you want?" Kakuzu asked.

"I just want to talk." Kimiko responded.

"I'm counting money, I have no interest in talking." Kakuzu said.

"Man you really like money don't you?" Kimiko said as she saw the stacks of Ryo on Kakuzu's desk.

"Money is the only thing you count on in this world." Kakuzu said.

"And death." Kimiko said.

"I don't have to worry about death." Kakuzu said in response.

"Why? What are you, immortal?" Kimiko said jokingly.

"You can say that." Kakuzu said.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Kimiko asked shocked.

"To a degree, I'm immortal. That freak, Hidan, is also immortal."

"Of course he is… oh since you like money so much, here." Kimiko reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of money and handed it to him.

Kakuzu gladly accepted the money.

"I have no use for it." Kimiko said.

"Thank you…" Kakuzu said. He had finally looked up to see Kimiko so that he could accept the money.

"Ok well I leave you to counting your money then…" Kimiko said as she walked out of his room, Kakuzu only grunted in response.

* * *

><p>The rest of the group was in the living room, so she headed there. She saw Tobi in the kitchen but decided not to talk to him, Tobi wore her out.<p>

She was going to talk to Deidara and Sasori but when she got close she heard them arguing about art. She didn't want to interrupt their heated argument so she instead walked up to Zetsu.

Zetsu was talking to some of his plants.

"Hey Zetsu." Kimiko greeted.

Zetsu jumped a little in surprise and turned around and saw it was Kimiko.

"**What do you want?" **Black Zetsu said.

"I just wanted to talk, are you talking to those plants?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes, we were having a conversation." White Zetsu said.

"You can actually talk to plants, and they'll actually talk back to you?" Kimiko asked surprised. Zetsu nodded.

"That's awesome, what are they saying?" Kimiko asked, she was curious to find out what a plant thinks.

"It saying it's cold in here and that you are very pretty." White Zetsu responded.

Kimiko blushed and rubbed her head, "Oh well tell I said thank you. Uh… I guess I'll just leave you to go back to talking with your…friends." Kimiko said, Zetsu nodded in response.

_These people don't ever say bye… _Kimiko thought.

Hidan was sitting on the couch. Kimiko was pretty reluctant to talk to him. But she figured it was better to, she could set some things straight.

She walked up to him and Hidan noticed her. He immediately grew a lecherous smile.

"Hey there baby." Hidan stood up but then Kimiko grabbed her katana and held up to his throat.

Kimiko had a fake smile on her face and said menacingly "Don't touch me, don't ever touch me. Or else I'll cut your head off. From what your partner told, you're immortal but I imagine it'll hurt getting your head cut off."

Hidan chuckled and said, "You got some fight in you, I like that. Fine I won't ever touch you. Why did you walk up to me?" Hidan asked as he sat back down.

"I wanted to talk." Kimiko responded.

"Okay go ahead, talk." Hidan said.

"How did you become immortal?" Kimiko asked.

"Heh-Heh, that was a gift from my wonderful lord, Jashin." Hidan responded proudly.

"Jashin? Never heard of him." Kimiko said.

"He is the greatest God, he is the icon of my religion, Jashinism ." Hidan responded.

"Whats so great about your religion?"

"It lets me kill who I please." Hidan responded.

"Interesting…" _this guy's is insane!_

* * *

><p>Pain then called to Kimiko and Kimiko quickly walked over to him.<p>

"Yes leader?"

"It's time for your first mission." Pain said.

"Okay what is it?"

"You are to go to the Hidden Stone Village and capture the Five-Tails." Pain responded.

"T-The Five-Tails? Are you going to send anyone with me?" Kimiko asked hopefully.

"No. You're going solo. I want to see how strong you are." Pain said.

Kimiko started hyper-ventilating, she was very positive she was going to die today. Pain didn't seem to notice this.

"Now get going." Pain ordered. Kimiko wanted so bad to flat-out say no but they were going to kill her brother, so she had no choice. Better her dead then her brother. Kimiko nodded and then left the hideout. Right before she left she heard Zetsu call out to her, "Don't worry, we'll find your body!" This did not help her self-esteem.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please a review or any criticism, it would really help me. Thanks to everyone for reading! **


	4. Butcher Of the Hidden Leaf

Kimiko was walking in the forest, on her way to the Hidden Stone Village. She wasn't running because she didn't want to rush to her death.

It had been a few hours so she figured she was close to the Hidden Stone Village.

She really didn't want to die, she had to see her friends, her brother again. So instead of thinking about how painful her death would be, she started thinking about a strategy for taking down the Jinchuuriki. From what Naruto told her, it appears as though Jinchuuriki can use the tailed beast's chakra to augment their abilities. If Han used this, then Kimiko would probably die. she would have to end as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, she didn't know anything about him, so it was difficult to come up with a strategy.

* * *

><p>She was about a stone's throw away from the village when she noticed a hut. Zetsu had told her that the Jinchuuriki lived in a hut outside the village. Her heart started pounding with anxiety and nervousness. She created two shadow clones and ordered them to hide near the hut.<p>

Kimiko grabbed a rock and threw it at Han's hut. He came out and with an annoyed voice said, "Who's there?"

Then the two Kimikos came out from hiding with their katanas and stabbed Han in the torso, making sure to avoid vital organs.

Han let out a pained grunt but didn't seem all that fazed by the attack. He grabbed both Kimikos and threw them hard against the ground causing them to disappear. Han then spotted Kimiko, who is in disbelief that her surprise attack didn't faze Han.

Han, using steam, flew towards Kimiko and punched her, sending her flying. She hit a tree and fell to the ground.

She got up and used the Fireball Jutsu but Han dodged it and used Eruption Kick against Kimiko but she barely managed to dodge it.

She unsheathed her katana and rushed Han. She missed the first swing and Han swung his fist at her, which Kimiko jumped back to dodge. Han used steam once again to close the distance, and hit Kimiko again, who was unprepared to dodge.

She got up and started making hand signs for the Phoenix Flower Jutsu but Han used the Eruption Kick first and this time managed to hit Kimiko directly.

Kimiko coughed up some blood but she got back up. Kimiko bared her teeth and created a shadow clone. The clone rushed Han while the real one stayed back. Han defeated the clone, but then got hit by the Water Dragon Jutsu.

Kimiko smiled at getting a direct hit but saw the Han didn't take as much damage as she hoped. It was because of Han's steam amour, he was able to take more damage.

Kimiko quickly made more hand signs.

"Fire Style: Flame Bullet!"

It hit Han but like last time, he didn't take as much damaged. Han used steam to jump high into the air and then used steam again to fly back down at an amazing speed, Kimiko blocked the attack but because it had so much force, it caused the ground to crack and still caused damaged to Kimiko. She thought her arms had broken, luckily they hadn't.

Kimiko did get up, and she tried to make more hand signs but Han used Eruption Kick again and hit Kimiko sending her flying into the forest.

She got up but she was in incredible pain. The battle had gone bad for her. She wasn't going to win, she was going to die. She rested on a tree and started thinking about her friends and her brother.

But then when she thought about never seeing her friends again, she felt something in her head. Like something got released in her brain. Her vison clouded and she started panicking.

Then her vison cleared. She looked down to her hands but then gasped in shock. She could see the chakra in her hands.

She turned around and saw Han, but he was blue, she realized she was seeing his chakra as well. She saw Han rushing toward her. She dodged it.

Han then started throwing blows at her, but she was dodging them all. Kimiko then jumped back. Han then rushed towards Kimiko but she jumped into the trees to dodge him.

They both then flew through the forest, exchanging blows, dodging attacks. Despite Han using steam, Kimiko was able to keep up with Han, using her speed and agility to dodge his attacks.

They both stopped and jumped back down to the trees. Han then started throwing blows again.

Kimiko thought it was so strange how she was able to keep up with Han. She was somehow able to predict his movements, with even the slightest muscle movement, she knew what he was going to do and she had time to react.

Kimiko jumped back and created 5 shadow clones. It was time for her to go on the offensive. All 6 of them attacked Han with their katanas at the same time. Han was started to have difficulty defending against her assault. They managed to cut Han a few times.

Kimiko then noticed that a different colored chakra was starting to emit from Han. She realized he was started to use the tailed beast's chakra. Time to end it.

All 6 jumped back and the real Kimiko said, "Time to use that jutsu." The rest of Kimikos nodded. They all made hand signs.

"Fire Style: Thousand Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

At least a thousand fire balls were shot at Han, he started dodging them. He backed up a lot and suddenly a Kimiko came out of the ground and stabbed Han in the torso. Then Han got hit by hundreds of Fireballs.

Kimiko caused a clone to dig a hole in the ground and to hide herself a few minutes ago. She had been trying to get Han close to the hidden clone so that the clone could strike. She finally managed to get Han close to the hole.

Han had finally been defeated, before he fell to the ground, the Kimikos stabbed him a few more times for good measure. Han had fallen unconscious.

Kimiko then looked at Han and at all the blood on the ground. She unconsciously grew a small grin on her face. It reminded her of an incident that happened three years ago.

* * *

><p>When Kimiko was a genin, she and her team had gone on a mission to help out a clan that lived in the Land of Fire. They had returned and were walking towards the Hokage's office. but people were staring in shock at Kimiko. She had returned, her face and clothes covered in blood.<p>

* * *

><p>"What did you say?" Tsunade asked in disbelief.<p>

Kimiko's sensei said, "The Kenshi clan has been wiped out."

The Kenshi clan inhabited a village, and most of them were Samurai. There also women and children.

"How?"

The sensei looked at Kimiko.

_So that's why she's covered in blood… _Tsunade said. _I can't believe that she was able to exterminate the whole clan, it can't be… _

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

Kimiko didn't have much of an expression on her face.

"I had no choice. I had to do this to defend myself." Kimiko responded.

"What?! Okay run me through what happened." Tsunade said.

"These three left me at the Village to watch over the villagers while they dealed with the threat. While I was standing guard, two samurai started heckling me. I didn't respond…at first. They angered me and so I insulted them." Kimiko had a surprisingly calm voice.

"They got angry and unsheathed their swords and attacked me. I tried my best to just simply disarm them but I couldn't. Eventually I came to the conclusion that I would have to kill them. So I did."

"Okay, I can understand that but the others?" Tsunade asked.

"That clan had animosity against the Leaf Village so I knew, seeing a leaf village kill two of their own, would anger them and cause more problems. I was right, more started attacking me. Men and women. There was only one way it was going to end, I would have to kill them all. It took a lot of effort and was very difficult but I managed to do so." Kimiko responded.

"But the children? Did you have to kill them?!" Tsunade asked angrily.

"They would have grown up with a need for vengeance against the Hidden Leaf. I didn't want more attacks on the leaf."

Tsunade sighed.

"Well, I can convince the leaders of the Land of Fire, that it was all in self-defense. But you still need to be punished. One month in jail and three months off from missions." Tsunade said.

Kimiko nodded and said, "Fair enough."

Another ninja came and escorted Kimiko to the jail. Tsunade had her suspicions that Kimiko killed them all for enjoyment but didn't want to think that, so she never brought up this incident again.

It was because of this incident and as well as her tendency to "go too far" in missions that Kimiko earned the moniker, "Butcher of the Hidden Leaf."

* * *

><p>Kimiko used the 5 shadow clones to help her carry Han back to the hideout.<p>

She finally arrived, and the Akatsuki was there to greet her. They were all surprised that Kimiko had come back alive and with Han.

"Good job Kim- whoa you're an Uchiha?" Deidara asked in shocked.

"What no, Why?"

"You have the sharingan." Sasori said.

"What?" Kimiko looked to a shadow clone and the clone exclaimed, "Whoa you do have it!"

"WHAT?!" Kimiko let go of Han, causing the other 5 to buckle under the weight of Han, they got crushed by his body and they disappeared.

Kimiko did have the Sharingan, with two tomoe in each eye.

"But how? I-I'm not an Uchiha…" Kimiko said in disbelief.

"Your father wasn't, what about your mother?" Pain asked.

"I don't know what she was, but she wasn't an Uchiha…" Kimiko responded.

"Well in any case you have a gift, use it well. Tobi brought the 7 tails so know we have to extract both beasts and seal them up." Pain said, grabbing Han's body.

"We're going to go do that, it's going to take up to six days, so you're going to have all that time to yourself." Pain said as he and the rest of the Akatsuki went to the Gedo Statue.

Kimiko nodded but was still in shock. She still couldn't believe that she had the Sharingan. She had to figure out how she got it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two chapters in one day! I had two ideas for this story, She was either going to be a Jinchuuriki or she was going to have the sharingan. Originally it was going to be the former but i decide to change it to the sharingan idea. i have a hopefully good explanation for why she has the Sharingan, but it's not going to be revealed for a long time. **


	5. Peaceful Day

With the rest of the Akatsuki was away, sealing the five and seven tails, Kimiko was left by herself in the Akatsuki headquarters.

She went to her room and immediately, went to the bathroom, to look at herself in the mirror.

She got in front of the mirror, wiped the hair from her face and started at herself, still in shock. It really was true. She barley recognized her own reflection. Her eyes were red and she had two tomoe in each eye.

_I can't believe this…I just don't get it. _Kimiko thought.

She then thought, _Wait a minute, a non-Uchiha can't deactivate their Sharingan, just like Kakashi can't. Are my eyes always going to be like this? Constantly draining my chakra? Am I going to have to cover up both my eyes with bandages, or just have my eyes closed all the time? I guess I'm going to have to learn how to see without actually seeing. Hmm maybe I can deactivate it, since I appeared to always have been able to awaken it. _

She then closed her eyes and concentrated. On what? she didn't know. But she concentrated anyways. She just thought about turning off her Sharingan and getting her regular eyes back.

When she opened her eyes, she let out a gasp of surprise; her eyes were back to their onyx color.

She then went back to her bed and laid down. She thought, _Huh, I feel tired but not like I'm completely drained of chakra, like how Kakashi gets after long time use of his Sharingan. How weird, I do have more chakra so I guess that's it._

It kept bugging her, how did she get the Sharingan? She thought about it for a while but couldn't come up with anything. She decided that she would just have to forget about it. She decided to just go to sleep, she was tired.

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning. She was feeling pretty good, she stretched and yawned and walked out her room.<p>

She then remembered where she was.

She got depressed.

She made it to the living room and saw it was empty. She remembered that the Akatsuki was away, sealing the tailed beasts. She remembered them saying it was going to take 6 days.

_What the hell am I going to do for 6 days? _Kimiko thought.

She walked to the kitchen and cooked up some eggs and toast for breakfast. When she finished her breakfast, she cleaned the dishes and went back to the living room. She sat on the couch and just stared out into space.

She looked to her right and saw there were books. She picked one out that interested her and read. She read it cover-to-cover.

_Well that was a great book. Wow it's not even night yet. Sigh. _

She then watched T.V for the rest of the night. She ate dinner and then went back to watching T.V.

She looked to the clock and saw it was 1:00 in the morning, so she went to bed.

She woke up the next morning, and did the same routine she did last morning.

She figured she was going to die of boredom by the time the Akatsuki would get back. She couldn't stay cooped in that place any longer. She decided she was going to for a walk.

She reached the door, opened it, and before she could step out she heard Zetsu.

"**Where do you think you're going?" **Black Zetsu asked.

"Aren't you supposed to sealing the tailed beasts?" Kimiko asked, glaring at Zetsu

"We can be at many places at a time, where are you going?" White Zetsu asked.

"I'm going out. I'll come back…eventually." Kimiko responded.

"**You better or else." **Black Zetsu threatened.

Kimiko waved off the threat and stepped out. "Yeah Yeah, whatever, I'll be back." She said.

* * *

><p>She walked for a long time, she didn't really remember where the headquarters was, and she didn't care. She didn't know where she was walking to, she just walked. She was still in a forest. She figured that she wasn't in the Land of Fire anymore though.<p>

In the forest she walking in, there were two Kumo-nin. They were scouts and were returning from a spying mission.

They noticed someone was walking and so they spied on the person.

"Look, she's wearing a black robe with red clouds on it." One said to the other.

"The Akatsuki?" the second one asked.

"What should we do? Attack or…?" the second one asked.

"We could come back with reinforcements, or we could take her down now, she had no idea we're here." the first one said.

"I think we should. We won't have another chance like this!" the second one said. The first one nodded. Then then grabbed kunai and moved forward, preparing to strike down Kimiko.

They jumped down and sneaked up on her.

Fortunately, she heard them when they jumped down, she turned around and dodged their kunais.

She jumped back. _This is the last thing I need! _Kimiko thought angrily.

"So much for the element of surprise." One of the Kumo-nin said.

"Doesn't matter, it's still two against one. We can take her." The other one said.

They then rushed Kimiko. She dodged their attacks and flipped back away.

One of them used a water jutsu that summoned a wave of water, and the other electrified it and sent it towards Kimiko. She barley dodged it. She then used the Fireball jutsu but they both dodged it.

Both sides traded jutsus for a few minutes, dodging all attacks. But the Kumo assault got more aggressive and Kimiko got pushed up against the wall.

She used a smoke bomb to escape. She hid behind a tree, panting from fighting.

_They're going to find me. What the hell should I do!? Wait, maybe I can…_

Kimiko closed her eyes and concentrated. She then opened them and can see the chakra in her hands. She successfully activated her Sharingan. The Kumo-nin found her and attacked her again. Kimiko dodged it. Now she went on the full offensive. She threw blows against the two of them but they dodged them all, they then started throwing blows against her but she easily dodged them.

She could now predict their movements and it was now easier to dodge their attacks.

One of the ninja started making handsigns which Kimiko recognized as the water dragon jutsu. Instead of copying his hand signs, she instead used hand signs to make the Water Shark Bomb Jutsu. They both clashed and eventually canceled each other out.

Kimiko unsheathed her katana and rushed the two ninja again.

Swords and kunais clashed over and over again. She would dodge their swings and they would dodge her swings and slashes. Now that she had her sharingan activated, Kimiko found the fight had become easier.

Kimiko had knocked back one of the ninja, the other one lunged at Kimiko and she dodged it, then she saw an opening. She took it. She stabbed the ninja in the back, killing him.

"Kaneda!" the other ninja yelled in despair as he saw his partner fall. The ninja then rushed Kimiko. Eventually she found another opening and stabbed and killed him as well.

She looked to the two bloody bodies on the ground. She deactivated her sharingan. She then looked to her hands

_What am I... am I becoming a murderer? Like the rest of the Akatsuki? No, I had no choice but to kill these two, it was necessary. They would have given me problems down the line if I had let them live… _Kimiko thought.

Kimiko shook her head and started walking again. She changed direction and walked that way.

* * *

><p>It was evening and Kimiko was still walking. Then she looked ahead and let out a gasp.<p>

She was at the Hidden Leaf Village. She was about a mile from the entrance. She climbed up a tall tree to get a better look at the village. She was starting to get emotional, looking at the Leaf Village. She was convinced she was never going to see her home again. She sat down and just stared at the village. She contemplated going in.

After a lot of hard thinking, she decided to walk into the village. She took off her cloak and set it on a branch. She then jumped down the tree and set off to the village.

When she passed the gates and noticed the booth at the entrance was empty.

It felt great walking down the streets of Konoha

No seemed to have noticed that she had been missing. Some people actually greeted Kimiko and she smiled at them. She then felt her stomach rumble. She was hungry. She spotted Ichiraiku and headed towards it. She sat down at the table. The old man greeted her happily and Kimiko ordered ramen. She ate it, thanked the old man and paid him. She then left.

She wanted to see her brother again, and all her friends. But she thought they were all probably on missions. She also thought that possibly Zetsu was still watching her and would report to Pain what she was doing. She then left the Leaf Village.

_It was nice seeing it again. But I really have to get back. _Kimiko thought. She retrieved her cloak and put it on again. It was night and so she stopped at a cave, made a fire and went to sleep in the cave.

She woke up and set out to the headquarters. At sunset, Kimiko arrived at the Akatsuki headquarters. She considered it very lucky that she managed to find the headquarters so quick.

She entered the headquarters, was greeting by Zetsu, went to her room and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Three days later the Akatsuki came back. These past three days have been the most boring days Kimiko had lived through her entire life.<p>

She knocked on Itachi's door, nervously.

To her surprise, Itachi did open his door.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked.

"Oh I thought I'd let you know that I can activate and retract my sharingan." Kimiko said nervous.

"Interesting…you shouldn't be able to do that." Itachi commented.

"Yep, just wanted to let you know that…" Kimiko said as she backed up back to her room.

"Hey, tomorrow, we're going to train together, alright?" Itachi asked even though it sounded like he was ordering it.

"Yeah that's cool." Kimiko smiled at him. Itachi kept his emotionless face on as he backed into his room. Kimiko then went to her room and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter. thanks to everyone who read this!**


	6. Waste Of Time

It's been one month since Kimiko had been forced to join the Akatsuki.

It's been a very interesting month. Kimiko had tried to be friends with the members of the Akatsuki but they all, except for Konan, rebuffed her attempts at friendship. Because of this Kimiko had become pretty much rude to them. She didn't care for any of them except for Konan. She would ignore the rest of them and talk rudely to them when they talked to her.

Ironically, because of her new attitude, she earned the liking of the rest of the members. They began accepting her as a true member of the Akatsuki. Her attitude reverted to how it was originally, she had become kind and friendly to the members.

Although the members hated each other, they all liked Kimiko. They were all friendly to her, as friendly as they were capable of.

Another thing that had happened in the past month is that Kimiko had become stronger than how she used to be. Her sharingan had matured; she now had three tomoe in each eye. Itachi had taken an interest in training Kimiko, and thanks to that training, Kimiko had become more proficient with the sharingan. She was originally unable to use genjutsu, but know she was able to do genjutsu. Though her skill with genjutsu was nowhere near Itachi's skill.

Kisame had also been training Kimiko, since they both used water Release. Kimiko's skill with Water Style Jutsu had increased dramatically.

Thanks to her training with powerful s-rank ninjas, Kimiko had become powerful, just like the rest of the Akatsuki.

In the past month, Kimiko had thought about her brother and her friends back at the Leaf Village. She would sometimes feel sad and would play memories in her head. But lately, she's been forgetting about them. Turns out the Akatsuki were a bunch of pretty fun guys. As much as she hated to admit it, she was starting to like all of them, even Hidan. They had managed to take her mind off her Leaf Village friends, in fact, lately, she rarely thought about them.

Even though she refused to accept it, she didn't want to be rescued anymore, she wanted to stay with the Akatsuki. She had started believing in Pain and his goal, as well as his method for going about his goal. Though she tried denying it and tried lying to herself, she truly believed that Pain would be able to bring peace to the world.

* * *

><p>Kimiko was in her room, lying down on her bed, and was thinking.<p>

_What the hell happened to me? Am I really going to turn my back on The Hidden Leaf, my home? Haven't I already? I guess I really am a true member of the Akatsuki. _Kimiko thought.

She didn't want to think any more on the subject so she got up from her bed and exited her room. She headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. She looked to the living room and saw Sasori gloating towards Deidara.

"Sasori, my man, What the hell are you talking about?" Deidara asked confused.

"You admitted that my art was better!" Sasori said, smiling, a rarity.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Deidara protested.

Kimiko had started laughing at the two.

Itachi had told her to practice using genjutsu, so that she could better. So she used a genjutsu on an unknowing Sasori, the genjutsu had made Sasori think that Deidara had admitted that Sasori's art was better than his. That was yesterday. Sasori had become very proud and had been gloated his fake victory all the time now.

_Eh... he'll realized that he'd been tricked eventually… _Kimiko thought.

"Get your head straight my man! We have to go to the Hidden Sand to capture One-Tails." Deidara said.

_Oh I forgot…Gaara is the jinchuuriki of the One-Tails. Is… he's going to die… _Kimiko thought grimly. She started to feel remorse but she shook the feeling off.

Suddenly Kimiko got hugged from behind.

"Hey Tobi!" Kimiko said happily.

"Hey Kimi-Chan!" Tobi responded.

"Heh What do you want?" Kimiko asked chuckling.

"Nothing." Tobi responded.

"Well as much as I like your hugs, can you please let me go?" Kimiko asked smiling.

Tobi let her go.

Kimiko chuckled again and ruffled Tobi's hair and said, "You're funny Tobi."

Pain then appeared and walked up to Kimiko.

"Yes Leader?" Kimiko asked.

"You have a mission." Pain told her.

"Okay, what is it?"

"We still need more funds, here take this ninja down and turn him in for the bounty." Pain ordered, he then gave Kimiko a card with the information on the ninja.

"Isn't Kakuzu already doing this?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes but we still need more money, so get going." Pain once again ordered. Kimiko nodded and said, "Very well Leader-sama."

Kimiko then headed out of the headquarters and went in search of the ninja she had to take down.

* * *

><p>The ninja was a male rouge ninja from the Hidden Mist and he was worth 15 million Ryo, so he had to pretty famous, and so probably was strong.<p>

He was last seen around the Hidden Waterfall village, so she headed towards there. She failed to find him the first day but the next day she managed to find the shinobi.

He had just finished killing some villagers and was robbing their bodies and the supplies the villagers had with them.

The ninja then spotted Kimiko.

"What do you want, girl?" the ninja asked rudely.

"I want to kill you, and I will kill you." Kimiko responded menacingly

"HA you kill me? That's a good joke. Get out of here or else I'll kill _you_" The ninja responded.

Kimiko responded by rushing the ninja. The ninja blocked her attack and counter attacked.

* * *

><p>It took about 10 minutes but Kimiko was finally able to kill the ninja. He was strong but Kimiko was stronger.<p>

Kimiko retracted her sharingan, sheathed her katana, summoned a shadow clone and the both of them carried the dead ninja's body. Fortunately, there was a bounty collector office nearby, so the Kimikos wouldn't have to carry the body too far.

Kimiko finally turned in the body, collected the money, and proceeded to return to the Akatsuki headquarters.

* * *

><p>Kimiko turned in the money to Pain. She saw that Sasori and Deidara where gone. The pair had gone to the Hidden Sand to capture Gaara. She wondered if Gaara, the Kazekage would be able to defeat them both.<p>

Konan walked up to Pain and told him, "Deidara and Sasori have captured the Jinchuuriki and have brought him to the location you told them to bring him. We're ready to extract the tailed beast."

Pain nodded and told the rest of the Akatsuki, "Everyone to the statue, it's time to seal the tailed beast." The Akatsuki followed Pain to the cave where the Gedo Statue was.

Kimiko couldn't help but feel sad.

_Gaara's going to die… I'm sorry Gaara…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was hard to write, sorry for the quality of it. I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
